Gielinor (Series)
Gielinor is a story series set in the lives of various people across the realm of Gielinor. As each volume progresses the characters become linked as a greater problem arises which draws them together one by one. It is initially set in the year 175 of the Fifth Age but time progresses as the story continues. The series also sticks to the original chronology of RuneScape itself. Rules for writing a chapter #To write a chapter, you must ask Mr. Garrison in advance. #Do not feature characters from other continuities unless they fit in with the original continuity and can be separated from the continuity in their other series. #Do not crossover with other series, they are separate. #Keep to the chronology of the game, so don't even think of adding a nuclear war between Falador and Varrock. #Try to keep spelling to British English, as the game itself is written with British English as its first language. #Keep to both the wiki and Jagex's rules. So no swearing is permitted other than 'damn' or 'crap' or variatons on these words. #You must not write out another user's characters, unless you have their permission. You may reference other characters or events though without asking, though if the other user who created it does not see it suitable they may ask you to remove it. #Do not reserve chapters you know you may not get on to writing for some time. It delays everyone else's writing as well as the series' progress itself. #No drastic changes may be made to the chronology of the game (ie. King Roald may suddenly turn out to be the Kalphite Queen in disguise), as you will be asked to remove it. #Keep to the continuity of the series, (ie. if somebody else has had a character captured you may not have this character back at their home safe), unless it is a flashback. Characters Please feel free to add your own characters if you have written or are writing a chapter. Main Characters This is for characters who have featured prominently in the series with their own story arcs. This includes RuneScape characters who have featured prominently in the series. Minor Characters Characters listed here are either only single chapter characters or characters who have appeared various times without their own plotlines. Existing Characters Characters that exist within RuneScape which have featured as minor characters. Volume One: Economy Volume One introduces the prinicipal characters over the course of the first few chapters who are all hit by an economy crisis. As the story progresses they converge in Ardougne and discover that it is linked to a rogue monarch. Chapters Volume Two: Elements Picking put two months after the battle which struck Ardougne at the end of the economy crisis, the cities of the world have begun to repair themselves and the world is getting back on its feet once more. However, a number of deadly storms have been hitting various regions of Gielinor which has provoked much fear amongst the people of the world, and also the Sea Life Army are preparing to take revenge on mankind for their constant fishing and disruption of the world's seas. Volume Two features 32 chapters and the authors remain the same as Volume One. Message to All Writers (6/9) "Defending Kingdoms" is completed now, but any last minute additions are welcomed. The next chapter, "Silence of the Seas" is not multi-edit, but in terms of what happens with your characters is under your control, and suggestions in how your characters interact will be invited, but it will mainly be a chapter involving my own characters in two plot lines: meeting Sharkros and a dispute with the Keldagrim government. "The Claws of Sharkros" (the following chapter) will be written by the evil dude alone, but any scenes you do not like with your characters in please point out. Every other chapter is open to all, but the evil dude wishes to write the first and last scenes of "The Oceanic Empire" and I wish to write the first and last scenes of the final chapter. Thanks, *Mr. Garrison 22:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Chapters *